


Bathtime pt.2

by txtlela56



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Raw Sex, Smut, fucking in a Jacuzzi, jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: This really isn't a part 2 but... basically Yeonjun and Soobin fuck in a Jacuzzi
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 77





	Bathtime pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Props to my friend for bringing up this fic idea rcfgvbhjn <3

Soobin and Yeonjun just recently got married and were now on their honeymoon. They had rented a nice cabin at a beach, away from others, to have some time to themselves after the wonderful and _chaotic_ wedding they had. The cabin they had rented was so pretty and there were plenty of beautiful plants that surrounded the area. It was especially nice inside, spacious and comfy for the both of them to spend time together.

Soobin was really excited about the Jacuzzi and couldn't wait to go in it. Here they were on the night of their wedding, Soobin was ready to relax in the Jacuzzi with Yeonjun. Soobin had already gotten into his swim trunks and headed outside. Soobin jumped in the Jacuzzi and played around in the water while waiting for Yeonjun to come out. Soobin looked at the scenery for a second before going back to playing in the water. He 'swam' around the tub (as in went around in circles because it was not that big), pretending to be a dog swimming in the water doing a doggy paddle. Just then, Soobin heard the door open. Soobin perked his head up and swam to the side of the tub, resting his chin on the edge and looked up at Yeonjun.

"Are you having fun?" Yeonjun asked. Soobin nodded cutely. Yeonjun chuckled at his cute husband. "You really couldn't wait could you?" Yeonjun asked as he got in and sat next to Soobin. Soobin immediately snuggled next to Yeonjun.

"I couldn't wait to be in it with you." Soobin whined. Yeonjun smiled and held Soobin close.

"Is that so?" Yeonjun teased as he poked Soobin's side. Soobin let out an 'ah' in response to Yeonjun poking him and poked Yeonjun back. "So you want to play, huh?" Yeonjun said as he poked Soobin back. Soobin giggled and poked Yeonjun again.

"I'll make you fall over hyung~" Soobin teased as he got up on his knees.

"Not if I do it first!" Yeonjun said as he tickled Soobin. Soobin burst out in laughter and tickled him back. They got into a tickle fight, resulting in Soobin falling over. Yeonjun laughed triumphantly and helped Soobin up. Yeonjun pulled Soobin next to him and snuggled against him. Soobin did the same and closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing moment.   
"Did you have a good day today baby?" Yeonjun asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes hyung," Soobin smiled, "I'll always have a good day with you by my side." Soobin said with a smile. Yeonjun pinched Soobin's cheeks, making him whine in protest.

"You're the cutest aren't you?~" Yeonjun said.

"M-maybe.." Soobin said bashfully. Yeonjun then pulled Soobin onto his lap, facing him. He blushed at the new position they were in. Soobin looked down, embarrassed. Yeonjun studied his face as Soobin tried to collect himself. Soobin got really embarrassed about little things like this. Soobin looked up to Yeonjun and was met with Yeonjun's fiery gaze. Yeonjun then suddenly grabbed Soobin's ass, earning a moan from the boy in response.   
"Y-Yeonjun.." Soobin stuttered. Yeonjun pulled Soobin close by his ass, their faces now just inches apart. Yeonjun smirked.

"Is my big bunny getting excited?" Soobin blushed madly and buried his face in Yeonjun's neck. Yeonjun chuckled. "What is it bunny?" Yeonjun cooed as he cupped Soobin's face and kissed him. He knew Yeonjun was teasing him.. he just didn't have anything to say back. Yeonjun continued to kiss the shy boy, and it eventually escalated into a make-out session. Soobin complied, not rejecting it one bit. Yeonjun breaks up the make-out session to kiss his way down Soobin's neck.

"A-ah-" Soobin whined as Yeonjun bit down on his neck. He gripped onto Yeonjun's shoulders to give him more leverage as he became weak in his hold. Yeonjun sucked hickies into Soobin's neck, making sure to leave some that would last a few days. "Y-Yeonjun.." Soobin moaned. He subconsciously opened his legs a little more. Yeonjun noticed the action, put a hand on Soobin's back, and pulled him closer. Soobin couldn't help the dent that grew in his pants to which Yeonjun also noticed.

"Sensitive, huh?" Yeonjun asked with a smirk, their noses barely touching.

"N-no.." Soobin said, blushing. Yeonjun pulled Soobin closer to him, their crotches rubbing against each other. Soobin bit his lip to try his best to suppress his moan.

"Does my big bunny want to ride me, perhaps?" Yeonjun teasingly asked. Soobin eagerly nodded, wanting to rid of the boner increasingly growing in his pants. "Words baby." Yeonjun reminded. Soobin gulped before speaking.

"Yes, hyung. Please let me ride you." Soobin pleaded as he grinded against Yeonjun, needy.

"That's all you had to say baby~" Yeonjun said as he pulled down Soobin's swim trunks. Yeonjun tugged at the pants, motioning for Soobin to get up. Soobin got up on his knees and let Yeonjun take off his swim trunks completely. Yeonjun placed Soobin's swim trunks on the edge of the Jacuzzi. Yeonjun pulled his own swim trunks down and grabbed hold of Soobin's waist.   
"Do you need preparation baby?" Yeonjun asked soothingly. Soobin shook his head.

"I need you in me now." Soobin whined as he grinded his hips against Yeonjun again, making him groan.

Yeonjun slowly lowered Soobin onto his lap. Soobin closed his eyes shut, getting adjusted to the sudden big length inside of him. Yeonjun groaned at the tight heat that was now surrounding his penis.

"Relax baby." Yeonjun soothed his partner as he rubbed his back. Soobin buried his face into Yeonjun's neck as he slowly wiggled his ass around. "Binnie, just relax." Yeonjun reassured once again as he rubbed circles on Soobin's back. Soobin nodded and relaxed in Yeonjun's hold.

"Sorry hyung... I just am really excited." Soobin said as he looked up to Yeonjun with a pleading look. Yeonjun smiled lightly and tucked a strand of Soobin's hair behind his ear. Soobin blushed at the action, as if Yeonjun wasn’t already deep in his ass.

Soobin started to slowly bounce on Yeonjun's lap, little whimpers leaving his mouth. Yeonjun then started to thrust along with Soobin, groaning at the feeling. Soobin let out a squeak and bit his lip to contain his moans. Soobin continued on, his lip almost bleeding from biting so hard. Soobin couldn't contain his moans anymore and moaned loudly when Yeonjun hit his prostate.

"I can't keep quiet anymore hyung!" Soobin moaned out. Soobin was moaning so close to Yeonjun's ear, he wasn't sure if he could keep quiet anymore as well.

"It's okay baby, we're far from others. Scream your heart out and let me see your face." Yeonjun said in response. Soobin nodded and pulled back so that their faces were now merely inches apart. Soobin started to go faster, his moans getting louder and more frequent. The water in the tub has been sloshing around from their actions.

"I think I'm going to cum soon hyung!" Soobin moaned out. Yeonjun gave Soobin a big kiss as he grabbed him by his thighs and stood up. Soobin whined in the kiss, being prevented from having his orgasm due to Yeonjun carrying him. Yeonjun laid Soobin down on the floor next to the Jacuzzi and wasted no time in pounding into him. Soobin threw his head back and started to cry out in pleasure, the new position making it easier for Yeonjun to hit his spot dead on. Yeonjun deeply enjoyed the feeling of being inside Soobin's tight hole and couldn't help but groan loudly as well. He also happened to be groaning right next to Soobin's ear, which turned him on even more.

Soobin then started to claw at Yeonjun's back, his orgasm getting closer and closer. His poor neglected penis was throbbing with every thrust Yeonjun did, yet the pleasure he was receiving was too good for him to try and move his hand from Yeonjun's back.

"Hyung! Please!" Soobin whined. "I'm so close please touch me!" Soobin started to cry, he wanted to orgasm so bad but could not due to his penis being forgotten.

"Calm down baby I got you" Yeonjun soothed as he grabbed hold of Soobin's penis and started to pump it as fast as he could. Soobin let out a string of curses as he was on the edge of his orgasm. He let out a loud high pitched moan and clawed at Yeonjun's back so hard that it almost bled as his orgasm ripped through him, and ropes of white plastered onto his stomach. The blissful yet orgasmic look on Soobin's face caused Yeonjun to lose control and cum inside of him.

They sat there for a few moments, catching their breaths as they came down from their highs. Soobin let his arms collapse beside him in exhaustion. Yeonjun slowly pulled out of Soobin and watched his cum slowly pour out. Yeonjun smirked.

"Better be glad I got you out of the water before you came." Yeonjun said as he dipped his finger in Soobin's cum and licked it. Soobin blushed.

"Hyung.." Soobin whined as he held his arms out to Yeonjun. Yeonjun enveloped his husband in a hug and sat him down on his lap. Soobin snuggled into Yeonjun's neck as Yeonjun rubbed his head against Soobin's in a lovingly way. "I love you Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin said with a smile.

"I love you too baby." Yeonjun said as he kissed the top of Soobin's head. 

"Believe me when I say I love you not just because of the sex because it's true but... it was so good hyung... I feel like I want to do this over and over again." Yeonjun smiled to himself as he listened to Soobin blabber on. "But I'm so tired I can't go again tonight. Can we do this again tomorrow?" Soobin asked as he pulled away from Yeonjun's neck to look him in the eyes. Yeonjun snickered at Soobin's question. 

"My spouse has surely changed after I gave him 'good sex', huh?" Soobin nodded eagerly. Yeonjun chuckled at his response. "I know you still love me for who I am, so don't worry baby. I promise we will do this again don't worry~" Soobin smiled wide and enveloped Yeonjun in another hug. Yeonjun gently hugged Soobin back. "Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" Soobin nodded as he tried to stand up but fell back down. "I told you Binnie that you should of been prepped." Yeonjun scolded. Soobin pouted cutely. 

"Just carry me." Soobin said as he held his arms out. Yeonjun picked him up, along with his swimming trunks, and carried him to the bedroom. He set him down onto the bed and went into the bathroom to retrieve a towel. Yeonjun came back with the towel and cleaned the cum off of him. Soobin started to close his eyes from exhaustion.

"Get into some clothes baby, hm?" Yeonjun suggested after he finished cleaning Soobin. "Also you're taking a shower in the morning." Soobin whined. 

"I don't want to sleep with clothes on... too much work!" Soobin complained as he fell back onto the bed. Yeonjun chuckled.

"Alright well I'm going to shower." Yeonjun announced as he headed into the bathroom. Soobin nodded and fell asleep on the bed.

Sometime later Soobin felt the bed dip beside him and arms wrap around him.

"Don't you want the covers baby?" Yeonjun whispered into his ear. Soobin nodded and sat up to pull the covers out. He and Yeonjun got underneath the covers and went back into the position they were in before. 

"I love you hyung." Soobin whispered. 

"Love you too my big bunny." Yeonjun whispered back.


End file.
